


Nice Jeans

by Netromancer



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Top MacCready, Wall Sex, fluff at the end, i don't know how to end things, smut practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netromancer/pseuds/Netromancer
Summary: I don't tend to publish things but I want to try breaking that habit so here have a drabble, I guess, of two snark lords who get it on in a closet. Thank you, goodbye.





	Nice Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> I don't tend to publish things but I want to try breaking that habit so here have a drabble, I guess, of two snark lords who get it on in a closet. Thank you, goodbye.

The kisses are rough against MacCready's throat. Lips and teeth marking his exposed throat, words breathed against his overheated skin. MacCready shivers, arches his back and grinds up into the tight constricting heat of his lover. Royce in turn just laughs breathlessly and rolls his hips, lets MacCready slip into him deeper.

  
The resulting hiss is glorious.

  
"Fu-frick," MacCready rasps, hands grabbing for Royce's ass. The older man bounces in his lap, lips curled into a smile, nails biting into MacCready's shoulders through his duster. Royce's leather jacket also stays on, the fabric crinkling with every movement as MacCready fucks into him. He did always like that jacket, as-well as the tight faded jeans that showed the perfect curve of Royce's ass.

It just pissed him off that he wasn't the only one who noticed.

  
"Mac," Royce whispers, "They'll think something's up if we don't hur-"

  
He's cut off by MacCready's harsh thrust, the hard curve of his cock hitting his sweet spot so perfectly that it leaves Royce breathless. And Macready loves it. He loves it that Royce gets off from just getting fucked alone, that he moans MacCready's name until his voice cracks, that he marks up MacCready's neck with colourful hickies and that he trusts him enough to let MacCready drag him away to fuck in a storage closet.

  
He doesn't love it that there's another guy out there who also wants to get Royce into bed.

  
MacCready growls and sits up. Royce opens his eyes, his stunningly green eyes that reminds MacCready of the leaves that trees used to have.

  
"You alright?" Royce asks. His hole clenches once around MacCready's member, making him shudder and bite his lip.

  
"Get off me," he says.

  
Royce nods, standing up on shaking legs, MacCready's cock slipping out of him with a small pop. Royce's own dick is curled up against his stomach, red and swollen, aching for release but he doesn't touch it. MacCready wants to put his mouth on it, to suck him down and feel him writhe and gasp until he's coming down his throat. Maybe later, he thinks. For now he stands up himself, pulls Royce close to him and kisses him until they're pressed against the opposite wall. Royce wraps a lubed hand, the same one he'd used to finger himself open before, around their members and gives a few quick tugs before MacCready is pushing him off.

  
"Turn around," he breathes against Royce's slightly parted lips.

  
Royce smirks and does so, pressing both hands flat against the wall and arching his back until his ass is presented to MacCready. The younger man's breath catches in his throat at the sight.

  
"You're fucking beautiful," he says.

  
Royce snorts. "Made you swear."

  
"Shut the fuck up, old man," MacCready nips at Royce's ear just to hear him laugh again before he takes his cock in hand and presses in.

  
Royce's head falls forward, a gasp escaping as the cock head pushes in. MacCready holds his hips, rolls his thumbs soothingly against his hips and rolls into the next thrust. Fully sheathed now he begins to pick up the pace, fucking into Royce in a steady rhythm until he's crying out with each push in. MacCready presses their bodies flush against each other and wraps a hand over Royce's mouth as he begins slamming in, each thrust hitting Royce's prostate dead on. Royce's moans spill into MacCready's hand, a litany of, "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck," as he's pushed closer to the edge.

  
MacCready hushes him with kisses against his face, the gentle action a contradiction against the brutal snapping of his hips. Royce is close, he can tell, and to be honest MacCready can't hold out for much longer either. He nibbles Royce's ear and whispers, "Can I come in you?"

  
Royce nods quickly.

  
MacCready pulls away and grabs Royce's hips with both hands, pounding into him sloppily until he's coming with a loud, long groan. Royce's breath stutters and he chokes on the next moan before he's coming too, his body shaking as MacCready continues to lazily thrust into him, milking him for all he's got.

  
"Love you," Royce says, voice husky and totally fucked out. MacCready's chest clenches and his lips curl up into a content little grin as he nuzzles the back of Royce's sweaty neck, savoring his musk and the tremble his body gives.

Mel will never have this, he thinks, no one else on this godforsaken trash heap will have this.

  
"Love you too," MacCready replies as he begins to carefully pull out.

  
Royce throws him a knowing look over his shoulder and smirks. "But we can't do this every time someone makes you jealous."

  
MacCready snorts. "I wasn't jealous. Just had an itch to scratch."

  
"Uh-huh. And the dirty looks you've been throwing Mel's way?"

  
"I can just not like a person, Roy. Doesn't have to involve you."

  
"Everything has to involve me, I'm very special."

  
MacCready rolls his eyes and tosses Royce his pants before zipping up his own. When they're presentable enough MacCready goes to unlock the door but is stopped when Royce's hand pushes the door back.

  
"Hey."

  
MacCready turns to face the slightly taller man, with his chiseled features, firm lips and piercing eyes. MacCready had never felt fully confident in his body, wishing he were a bit broader, a bit taller, didn't have a small protruding gut or ribs that showed. But Royce always looked at him as though he were the most gorgeous man in the world, his expression so warm and open, those deep green eyes roaming over his frame with appreciation. It made MacCready's heart flutter, to think that he'd always be wanted by this man, always be seen as worthwhile, as important, a feeling he'd thought he'd lost with Lucy.

  
Royce kisses him, one hand cradling his cheek while the other grips his hip. "We can stop by the noodle place you like, grab a few beers, relax for a couple of days at Homeplate. Just be ourselves for a few days, okay?"

  
MacCready nods, smiling as he rests his forehead against Royce's. "Mel was staring at your ass a lot," he says.

  
"Well then maybe I should get a coat like yours. It'd cause a lot less stress for you."

  
MacCready hums at the thought, then smirks.

  
"Maybe, but then I wouldn't be getting laid as often." 


End file.
